


to wipe that smile off your face. softly. with my lips.

by zitaostuck



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, awkward!junbob, emotionally challenged junhoe, junbob, kim jinhwan being magic, silly romantic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>technically, it shouldn't have gone that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to wipe that smile off your face. softly. with my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> brief junbob because this ship gives me life and it is not popular enough.

the point is to not let the adversary know they’re getting to you. they shouldn’t know just how annoying, just how frustrating (and sort of amazing) their presence is. not show intimidation, hoping they’d go away. even though the said adversary is the current crush.

 

junhoe believes he has heard these things on discovery channel maybe a few years ago and found them quite easily applicable on his real, human life. it is not his fault that he ended up having an annoying, fat crush on the most annoying man he has even met. that happened to be in the same band as he was. that happened to be his hyung. that he happened to be awkward with. that it happened to be kim jiwon. or bobby.

 

he was sure, so sure that no one has caught onto the reason of his awkwardness until he was met with the contrary. he should have thought better before he gave the vow of innocence to jinhwan. the man had a keen eye and a tendency to read into people with a scary accuracy. or at least into junhoe’s feelings as if he was an open book, every chapter of his being neatly indexed in the beginning with number and page and everything about it. it didn’t bother him that much until now, quite nice that there was at least one person that didn’t consider him a true asshole from the very beginning and gave him more time to open up. he made it easier. but now jinhwan was simply being annoying. no one needed to know about the chapter not very proudly called “useless-crushes”. it wasn’t really that large of a chapter, maybe a few boys he met during his years as a highschool, maybe some other trainees, maybe for a brief two pages jinhwan-hyung and very much surely kim fuckin jiwon. 

 

with his useless attractive face, sparkly eyes and disease curing smile. his sexy voice and random, prevalent excitement that was as contagious as it was annoying. junhoe never wants to laugh at his jokes, because they are stupid. but he’s cute and the others are laughing. and he ends up having that “i-just-swollowed-a-raw-fish” face and suddenly everyone believes he dislikes bobby. 

which is both a blessing and a curse, a blessing because bobby keeps away from him and a curse because well- the object of his attention and affection is keeping his distance. which is not cool. 

 

he’s frustrated, and that makes him snappy enough for jinhwan to bodily drag him onto with the pretence of buying corn flakes. by the face his hyung has on, junhoe already knows that it will be some friendly scolding involved. 

 

“you should really talk to him these days.” the older starts as soon as they are out the building. 

 

junhoe doesn’t even try to pretend he doesn’t know about what or about who this discussion is. plus jinhwan just has a way of “knowing” without being told. if the taller vocalist is concerned, he believes that the man has planted small memory chips into their brains. there is not other explanation. 

 

“and what if i don’t want to?” junhoe replies offhandedly, huffing dramatically as he shoves his hands into his pockets. he knows he sounds like a petulant child.

 

jinhwan looks at him in the way his mother looks at him when he refuses cleaning his room. disappointment. 

 

“then you’re truly an idiot.”the older concludes. “he’s your colleague now. and hopefully he will continue be for a long while.” and that’s true, at least. “you should at least settle your feelings for him.”

 

“hmmmm.” 

 

jinhwan sighs. “just think about it.” he finally says before changing the topic of the discussion to a completely different thing. however, junhoe is not focusing, actually taking into consideration jinhwan’s advice. 

 

‘think about it’, he said, and it sounded easy enough. but every time he actually spend more than 10 seconds thinking about this he ended up feeling more embarrassed with himself that he should be allowed it without being qualified “for variety purpose”. it was just shameful how fast his heart started beating or just how much his palms sweat only at the thought. his crushes were always a tiny bit on the shameful side, but were never quite as bad, as intense. 

 

maybe he was a bit scared. 

 

\---------

 

he was decided, he should talk to bobby already. their awkwardness was becoming more and more pronounced and the fans were already giving them messages regarding it. “it’s just an act” , “it’s our concept”. it sounded very natural coming from a laughing bobby so he just rolled with it. a concept obviously, not a petty crush of a barely emotionally aware young adult.

 

but then the filmings for sugar man happened. it was a perfect chance, jinhwan told him. because there weren’t five other people around to interrupt, just one and and really- donghyuk was easy enough to distract, especially in a hyperactive day. 

 

and thankfully that day he was pretty excited, much to junhoe’s happiness and disbelief- he needed to actually talk to bobby, but at least he will not end up with the possibility of donghyuk interrupting probably one of his most awkward moments of his life.        

 

“can you please go take some water from the store?” he asks, leaning against a loveseat, trying to take his best ‘i’m exhausted and i can’t move’ stance which would determine the older boy’s pity and the compliance of the request. donghyuk, it seemed, was in a good enough mood to not put up much of a fight for a few bottles of water. in junhoe’s sincere opinion, the older vocalist  badly needed to relieve some of that energy before he jumped into his head. and so, he was alone in their cabin with the one and only bobby. who seemed like he had just woken up from his nap, looking quite confused around the room. 

“where’s donghyuk…?” he asked sleepily, raising up to sit properly on the chair. seriously, his problem was where’s donghyuk? junhoe could already feel that he was getting annoyed and that was surely what wasn’t supposed to be happening. 

 

“he went to buy some bottled water, he’ll be here soon…” the younger trailed off, standing up quickly, before he lost his cool, sitting back down on the sofa next to the seat bobby took, making the rapper’s eyes widen in surprise. 

 

well, it will be awkward for both of them then.    

 

come on junhoe, you can do it. he tried cheering himself. 

 

“look. i am sorry for being so distant with you. i didn’t mean it.” he started, seeing bobby nod his head he took it as a sign to continue. “i-...you see…-”

 

“you like me?”

 

junhoe’s jaw dropped. what? did he just. did he think in a loud voice? what happened. he could feel his skin warming up, realizing offhandedly that he was blushing like a girl in front of her oppa but not really managing to control his reactions as he covered his face with his palms in a form of protection as he nodded his head in answer. 

 

he distinctively hears bobby laughing and he finally opens his eyes, starting at the older boy with the panic a child would have confronted with try he first scary movie in his life. what's so funny anyway?

 

“i was afraid you actually hated me or something.” he says with a small relieved sigh of his own. “i’m glad is not that.”

 

junhoe shakes his head, biting lightly on his bottom lip in worry, finally removing his hands from his face, blinking in confusion. well, he was expected to be laughed at somehow- but what made him wonder more was the fact that bobby didn't seem in any way mocking. it is bobby after all he should have been…

 

“come here okay?” he makes that short hand motion that he always does when he wants something or wants someone to get closer. albeit a bit afraid, the youngest of the two stands up, taking a step forward so he was in front of the older man, now completely awake.

 

he expected making a hug, or maybe to be pinched or something alike, because it is bobby and even nice, happy bobby is damn annoying. however, he did not expect to be bodily pulled down into the man’s lap, his long legs straddling the rapper’s thighs in the large, comfortable chair. junhoe was fairly sure his heart jumped and marched across the room, stuck frozen in surprise as bobby wrapped his strong arms around his waist, pulling him closer still. 

“you were adorable though. it took you a while, really. i didn’t think you’d stand so much and just vomit your feelings.” the man said, truthfully amused, looking up at june with the cute bunny smile. junhoe wanted nothing more to than to wipe it off his mouth. with his own mouth. gently. 

 

he must have been quite obviously in the way he was staring at the older man’s lips, because the latter promptly starts smirking. and this time junhoe really wants to slap him. he was being unnecessarily rude. “the first time i see you so quiet. the cat got your tongue kitten?” he asks, and his voice in much lower now, and much more sensual. he sounds like a dream. a very wet dream and junhoe doesn’t particularly feel like waking up at the moment. 

 

“you can kiss me you know.” bobby states, without much ado. 

 

junhoe doesn’t react still, so he is being the one kissed, the older man’s lips over his own red bitten ones, sweet and warm and more than the vocalist has ever let himself dream of. he kisses back tentatively and he feels bobby’s lips curling into a small smile. he smiles too without realizing, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulder’s, feeling a wave of alien happiness, one that he has never felt before invading his being. 

 

somehow they don’t hear the door opening again, donghyuk’s quiet laughter and the distinctive ‘click’ of a camera flash.  

**Author's Note:**

> please murder me.


End file.
